Surprising Revelations
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Kiba is in love with Naruto, but is afraid that he will get rejected. When Naruto starts to act cold, he fears the worst. WARNING: YAOI! COMPLETE!


**Author's Note: I haven't done anything in awhile, so here is something that I hope will curb your appetite. It isn't because I don't have ideas, I have plenty of them. It is just that I wanted to write one of them out and I didn't want to do another story until that one was done. Here it is.**

**I will try and beta this myself, but I have a feeling that I will overlook things so, if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprising Revelations<strong>

* * *

><p>When I walked into the Hokage's office, I almost walked right back out. Standing directly in front of the Hokage was none other than Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. I knew that I should hate him because he was, after all, stronger than me, (not that I would ever say that out loud), but there was just something about him that I found intriguing. I often found myself studying him, the way his muscles flexed when he was training. I'll admit it; I had a huge crush on the jinchuriki. I knew that he had the fox sealed inside of him. He smelled like a fox sometimes. Add that to the fact that most of the village hated him, and it wasn't hard to figure out.<p>

However, I knew that I didn't stand a chance with him. Everyone with half a brain could see that he was in love with Sakura. I even once heard him say so to Lee. When I heard him say that, I ran straight back home. I ran straight to my room and locked the door. After that, I collapsed on the floor and started to cry my eyes out. Akamaru came and comforted me and for that, I would always be in his debt. He stopped me from hurting myself. Ever since then, I had been trying my hardest to avoid Naruto. And that was a month ago! I didn't know how much longer I could handle it, but I was damned if I wasn't going to try my hardest to find out. I didn't even begin to consider the possibility of getting a mission with him.

Just as I was about to leave, I was stopped by the musical melody that was Naruto's voice. Upon hearing it, I shivered. Thankfully, he had his back turned to me, so he didn't see it.

"You going somewhere Dogbreath? You haven't even gotten the details for the mission." Naruto said. I frowned at his tone of voice. I couldn't quite place it, but I knew that I didn't like it one bit. He sounded almost... cold.

After my shock wore off, I felt a brief flash of anger. _'How dare he get pissed at me? I have been trying my hardest to protect him by staying away from him, and this is how he thanks me? Well, two can play at that game.' _I thought. With that in mind, I marched to stand directly in front of him. I glared at him, but found that it was rather difficult. He was just too damn sexy for his own good!

"What the fuck man? I have barely seen you in a month and when I do, you act all cold. What's that all about?" I asked. I was happy when my voice came out sounding pissed. I saw Naruto's eyes harden even further than they already were.

"The reason that you have barely seen me in a month is because you have been avoiding me! I have been trying to talk to you because I thought that you were my friend, but then you bolt every time you see me! So don't you dare try and get pissed at me!" Naruto all but yelled at me.

For a minute, I was too shocked to say a single word. It didn't escape my notice that everything he had said had been true. Just as I was about to apologize, I heard a cough from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around sheepishly. I had completely forgotten that the Hokage was there.

"If you two boys are done, I would like to explain the mission to you. This is a C rank mission. You will be guarding a ninja that will be disguised to look like a feudal lord. While there is no obvious threat, we would still like to send a two man squad. Seeing as how you will be posing as a distraction while the real feudal lord gets away, you Naruto are perfect for this job. You are the most loud and obnoxious person that I know." Tsunade said. She paused and I knew that it was to give Naruto a chance to start one of his rants. When he said nothing, it really worried me. It apparently worried Tsunade as well. I noticed the worried look in her eyes. After another few seconds of silence, she went on. "Kiba, you are another perfect person for this mission seeing as how you will be able to smell when an enemy is coming. I realize that Akamaru is still recovering from your last mission, but I am afraid that this can't wait. You will just have to do this one without him." Tsunade said.

For a brief moment, I began to panic. I didn't know if I would be able to survive a mission alone with Naruto. Then I remembered that there would be a third ninja. I just hoped that it wasn't a certain white haired man.

"Who is the other ninja that is going to be traveling with us?" Naruto asked before I got a chance. I looked at Tsunade and didn't quite like the evil gleam in here eye. It made me shiver.

"The feudal lord that has requested our help is known for being a huge pervert. Therefore, I have enlisted the help of the biggest pervert that I know. I'm sure that you know of Jiraiya." Tsunade said towards me.

I stifled the urge to groan, but Tsunade must have seen past my facade because she cackled evilly. I wouldn't have thought that was possible had I not heard it with my own ears. It disturbed me quite a bit. I glanced at Naruto and saw that he looked a bit paler than usual.

Just as I was about to ask Naruto if he was okay, the boor burst open. Jiraiya walked in and I saw him look my way. When he smirked suggestively at me, I couldn't stop from groaning out loud. This was the reason that I didn't want him to go along. He had been trying to get in my pants for the past month. I had been avoiding him much like I had been avoiding Naruto, but he seemed to have the uncanny ability to know exactly where I was at any given time of the day. It was both annoying and creepy as hell.

"Well hi there Kiba. Long time no see. Hey Naruto." Jiraiya said. I knew that I wasn't the only one that caught the difference in the way that he was speaking between Naruto and me. I glanced at Tsunade and saw the shock that was written across her face. I chanced a glance at Naruto and saw the horror on his face. Whether it was toward Jiraiya or me, I had no idea. I didn't want Naruto to know that I was gay, but there was no doubt about it now. Naruto knew as well as I did that Jiraiya would never go after me unless he was absolutely certain that I was gay. I had chosen not to tell Naruto because I didn't know if he was a homophobe or not. I chanced another glance at Naruto and was happy to see a small smile on his lips. I didn't have long to wonder what that was about because Tsunade spoke again.

"As I was saying, you are to head out as soon as possible. Go home and gather your things. I expect you guys to be at the gate in half an hour. Jiraiya, if I could have a word with you please." Tsunade said. I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes momentarily flash with fear.

I ran back home and got my backpack. I hastily got all of the essentials packed. I put in food pills, shurikans, kunai knives, some smoke bombs, and a few paper bombs. Before I left, I decided to check on Akamaru. I didn't want to leave him without saying goodbye.

When I opened the door to the room that he was staying in, he looked at me. He took in the backpack slung over my shoulder and tried to get up.

*You have a mission? I think I am well enough to come with you.* he said. He took one step before I could say anything and fell back down. He tried to hide the pain that he was feeling, but I could see it. It made my heart clench painfully. I hated it when he was in this much pain.

"No. You stay here and rest. I'll be fine. It's just a guard mission." I said before he could try again.

Akamaru humphed, but he let the matter rest. He knew that he wasn't in good enough condition to be traveling, let alone fight should the need arise.

After my conversation with Akamaru, I quickly made my way to the gate. I was the first one there, but Naruto wasn't far behind. I wanted to use the chance to tell him how I felt about him, but he spoke before I got the chance.

"So you're gay huh? Why didn't you tell me? I thought that I was your friend." Naruto said. He kept his tone light, but I saw the betrayed look in his cerulean eyes. It hurt me more than I cared to say.

"Because I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want to lose you." I said. And it was the truth. It just wasn't the entire truth.

"Why would you lose me? I'm gay too." Naruto said. I blinked in shock at that.

"You... you are? I thought you were in love with Sakura! I even heard you say so to Lee!" I exclaimed.

"I lied to him. He kept trying to ask me out, so I improvised a bit." Naruto replied. I laughed a bit at that.

_'Maybe I do have a shot with him after all.' _I thought. Just as I was about to ask him out, Jiraiya appeared. I silently cursed the old man, and not for the first time either. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time too.

"All right you two, this is the man that I will be portraying." He said, showing us a picture of a man with short black hair and startling green eyes. Once I memorized the face, I nodded and Naruto did the same.

Jiraiya did a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke dissipated, a perfect replica of the man in the photo stood in Jiraiya's place. It smiled at Naruto and me and started to walk out of the village.

Just outside of the village was a feudal carriage. Seeing as how the village didn't have enough people to spare to carry it, Naruto made some shadow clones. Once they appeared, Naruto had them transform into a different person so that it would look believable. Even I had to admit that he did a helluva job with it.

"All right. We are going to be heading towards theLandofTea. Once there, we will spend the night at a local hotel before making our way back here." Jiraiya said. When he looked at me, I was expecting the same look of lust in his eyes that he usually gave me. However, I was surprised when I saw sadness in lust's place. Jiraiya quickly covered it up, but I knew what I had seen.

"Got it. Can we get going? I can't sit still." Naruto said. I rolled my eyes at his impatience, but I silently agreed with him. I wanted to get this over and done with. I didn't want to spend too much alone time with Naruto. I didn't want to jump him without knowing how he feels about me.

"All right. Let's get going then." Jiraiya said. He climbed into the carriage and Naruto's clones picked it up.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We agreed shortly after starting the mission that I should stay in the trees. I hopped from branch to branch, but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. It just kept going back to Naruto. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but my feelings went a helluva lot deeper than a simple crush. I had to face the fact that I loved him. All I wanted was for him to be happy.

When we decided to make camp for the night, I set up the tent along with one of Naruto's clones. Naruto and his other clones were gathering firewood. It only took 15 minutes for the tents to get set up and a roaring fire going. Naruto decided to cook, and it was no surprise when he made ramen. The entire time that he was cooking, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Just as he got done, a revelation hit me hard.

_'He would make an amazing husband.' _I thought. I wanted to be the lucky person that had his heart, but I didn't think he felt that way about me. The thought depressed me quite a bit. I pushed away my depression and focused on eating. I did my best to avoid looking at Naruto, but I couldn't help glancing at him occasionally. Once we were done eating, Jiraiya spoke up.

"I am going to sleep in the small tent. You two can share the larger one. You two, you are to protect me while I am sleeping. Don't let anyone in." He said to Naruto's clones.

I couldn't help it. I started to panic. I had barely been able to contain my hormones. While I was eating, I came to the conclusion that I must have been going into heat. It wasn't too bad yet, but I knew that it would get a lot worse. As it was, I was just mildly uncomfortable. I was a bit warmer than usual, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

After Jiraiya left for bed, Naruto and I stayed up for a bit. I tried to get up the courage to tell him how I felt but every time I opened my mouth to speak, the words would die in my throat. Finally, I got so frustrated that I stood up. I felt Naruto's gaze on me and I forced myself to meet it. I shivered at how goddamn sexy he was. I knew that if I stayed near him for much longer, then I would lose it.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in awhile." I said. Naruto looked at me strangely for a few seconds before nodding his head.

I walked deep enough in the woods so that I wouldn't be bothered by anyone, but close enough to the camp so that I could get there quickly if something happened.

When I felt I had gotten far enough away from the camp, I sat down against the trunk of a tree. I let my mind wonder like it had been wanting to do all day, but it seemed that all it wanted to focus on was Naruto. Nothing else seemed to matter.

In another flash of brilliance, I remembered reading something about the Inuzuka clan from a book that my mom had let me read. It basically said that if you have strong enough feelings for someone, then there is a chance that you may have Imprinted on them. If that happened, you would never love someone like your Imprint. I read that it usually happened between adults but, on very rare occasions, it would happen between teenagers. I would have bet everything that I had that this was one of those special occasions.

"Goddamnit! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse!" I exclaimed out loud. The entire thing just depressed me to no end because I was sure that Naruto didn't feel the same way.

I felt the familiar prick of tears at the corner of my eyes and I let them out. I was tired, so very tired, of holding back my emotions from everyone. The tears started to pour out and there was nothing that I could do to stop them. I started to sob and I couldn't hold back the heartbroken howl that left my lips. It sounded too much like a wolf for anyone to recognize it as me.

After awhile, I started to reign in my emotions. I knew that I could have stayed there for a lifetime and just cried, but I also knew that I needed to be strong. I couldn't afford to let my emotions rule me like that.

After another few minutes, I felt calm enough to return to the camp. When I got there, Naruto wasn't outside. I looked in the tent and, sure enough, he was sound asleep in his bed roll. I smiled slightly at him. He looked so peaceful.

_'As long as he is happy, I'll be okay. As long as he is happy, I can get through anything. I will try my hardest to make him as happy as I possibly can.' _I thought.

I got my own bed roll and spread it out on the other side of the tent. After about an hour, I still couldn't get to sleep.

"Kiba." Came a mumbled voice. I knew that it was Naruto and listened intently for a minute. When I was sure that his breathing and heart rate hadn't changed, I knew that he was still asleep.

"Kiba." Came Naruto's voice again. I frowned. It sounded like he was crying. I got up, being as quiet as I possible could, and crept closer to where Naruto was. Sure enough, there were wet streaks staining his cheeks. It hurt me a lot to know that he was in pain even when he was sleeping.

I got up close to him and lay down next to him. My hand developed a mind of its own and went up to cup Naruto's cheek. He snuggled closer to it, but I noticed that he started to cry a bit harder. I was about to wake him up when he spoke again.

"Why won't you love me Kiba?" Naruto murmured. I froze in place. I knew that I had heard correctly, but my mind was having a hard time processing what I had heard.

"I do love you Naruto. More than I could ever say. All I want is for you to be happy." I said out loud. I wasn't surprised when my voice cracked.

It was silent for a few more minutes before Naruto spoke again.

"Kiss me." He said. I hesitated for a minute.

_'You know you want to Kiba. Why not indulge yourself a bit?'_ A voice in my head asked.

_'I would be taking advantage of him.' _I countered.

_'He is asking for it. Besides, he is asleep and you probably won't get another chance.' _The voice reminded me.

I groaned silently and gave in to my temptations. I pressed my lips to Naruto's. The electric shock that I got sent immediate warmth to my stomach and even lower.

_'God, this feels so right. I want him so bad.' _I thought.

I kissed him for a few minutes more. When he started to groan in his sleep, I jerked back. Naruto whined slightly at the loss, but I knew that I wouldn't have been able to control myself had I kept it going.

I scrambled back from Naruto and quickly zipped myself in my bed roll. I forced my muscles to relax and managed to fall into an uneasy sleep. It took an insane amount of self control for me to stay where I was while I was waiting to fall asleep. Everything inside of me was screaming that Naruto was the one for me.

Once the sun broke over the horizon, I woke up. I immediately noticed that the heat had progressed. I felt slightly feverish and I had a huge erection. I tried to will it away, but it was a stubborn one. I groaned and just decided to suffer through it. I just had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen that day.

I managed to wake up before Naruto so I used the time given to me to hide my erection. Once I was satisfied with the result, I looked over at Naruto's sleeping form. As if he sensed my gaze on him, he started to stir. His heart rate and breathing sped up. I knew that he was waking up and that I should probably move my gaze to something else before he caught me staring at him, but I found that I couldn't. When Naruto stretched, his shirt rode up enough so that I could see his pale stomach. I gulped and my cock throbbed with just that tiny amount that had been exposed. I felt my face start to heat up and I forced myself to look somewhere, anywhere, else.

"You okay Kiba? You seem kinda flushed. Are you running a fever?" Came Naruto's concerned voice a moment later. I couldn't work my mouth well enough to say anything.

When I didn't say anything, Naruto got up close to me. So close that I could feel his body heat and his scent enveloped me. He smelled so delicious. He smelled slightly spicy and I longed to taste his skin to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

When Naruto placed his hand on my forehead, I couldn't hold back a slight whimper. My already hard cock throbbed painfully. I managed to school my features well enough so that he wouldn't know what was going on with my body.

"Holy shit Kiba! You're burning up! I need to go talk to Jiraiya." Naruto said. He left without another word and I caught myself staring at his ass. I mentally kicked myself and forced my body to somewhat calm down through sheer willpower.

When Naruto came back, it was with a disguised Jiraiya in tow. Jiraiya took one look at me and looked back at Naruto.

"Could you leave us alone for a bit Naruto? I need to talk with Kiba privately for a moment." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and left again. I watched him go lustfully; momentarily forgetting that Jiraiya was in the tent with me. When he cleared his throat, I jumped and looked at him with horror on my face. If there was any doubt as to who I liked, it was gone now.

"So you have your sights set on blondie? Or is it just the heat that is affecting your body?" Jiraiya asked. He must have seen my surprised expression because he chuckled lightly.

"I know about the heat Kiba. There was a chance that you would go into it during this mission, so Tsunade had no choice but to fill me in on the details. Rest assured, your secret is safe with me. Now, before we go any further, I need to be sure that you are actually in heat." Jiraiya said and got close to me. It didn't escape my notice that he was as close as Naruto was before, and that my body felt normal.

Jiraiya placed his hand on my forehead for a few seconds before he pulled it back. He looked at me and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like whatever it was that he was about to say.

"Well, you are definitely in heat. Judging by your temperature, I'd say that you're already pretty far along in it. Now, to test one of my own theories." Jiraiya said before he placed his lips on mine.

As soon as our lips made contact, Naruto came into the tent. I was facing the entrance flap, so I saw the pain flash across his features before it was replaced by anger. I shoved Jiraiya away and spoke.

"Naruto! It isn't what it looks like." I said. Naruto turned his gaze on me and I flinched. The look that he was giving me was enough to hurt me more than I had ever thought possible.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm your mother. It doesn't matter what you two do when you two do when you are alone, but please wait until the mission is over." Naruto said. He grabbed his pack and left. As he left, I couldn't hold back my tears. I didn't care that Jiraiya was still in the tent. All I cared about was that look of pain that had flashed across his features.

After a minute, I felt like I was able to talk. I looked at Jiraiya and spoke. I wanted my voice to sound mad, but it betrayed the hurt that I felt inside.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if it was true. You've really Imprinted on Naruto, haven't you?" Jiraiya asked me.

I couldn't get my voice to work so I just nodded my head.

"Why don't you talk to him about it after the mission? I doubt that he will want to talk about it for awhile, and it is going to take us most of the day to get to theLandofTea." Jiraiya suggested. I nodded my head and mechanically got everything together so that we could head out.

Once everything was ready, Naruto's clones once again hoisted the carriage onto their shoulders. Naruto once again stayed near them while once again, I took to the trees.

As it was, my mind was so occupied with the recent events that if someone decided to ambush Jiraiya and Naruto from the woods, then there was a good chance that I would miss them. Fortunately, nothing happened and we made it to theLandofTeaquickly.

Once there, we looked around for a hotel. I thought the plan was for us to stay the night there, but Jiraiya apparently had other ideas.

"I'm going to head back. You two stay here and follow in the morning. That is an order. I forbid you to go until the morning. Now here, this should be enough to get a hotel room and some food." Jiraiya said, handing Naruto and me some bills. Jiraiya left and Naruto and I were alone. Naruto had made his clones disappear shortly after entering the village.

"Well, why don't we go and get something to eat and meet back at the hotel in half an hour?" I suggested, hoping Naruto wasn't mad anymore.

"Fine." Naruto said coldly and walked away. I watched him go, forcing my tears down. I didn't really feel like eating, so I decided to go straight to the hotel.

Naruto walked up to the hotel half an hour later. He walked right past me without even a single glance in my direction. I followed behind him and we made our way to the front desk.

As it turned out, we only had enough money to buy a single bedroom, so we had to settle with that.

As we were standing outside of the door to our room, Naruto finally looked at me. His eyes, which had been so full of warmth and kindness, were now cold and empty.

"You go ahead and get some sleep. I am going to train. I'll be back later." Naruto said. I was about to say that I would tag along, but his gaze clearly told me that he didn't want me to go along with him. I swallowed down my tears yet again.

"O-okay. See you when you get back." I said. Even to me, my voice sounded hurt. Apparently, Naruto heard it as well, because his features softened a bit. He nodded and left.

I stood outside a bit longer before going inside. To my dismay, there was only one bed. There was no way I was going to sleep next to Naruto when he would barely talk to me, and there was no way in hell I was going to make Naruto sleep on the floor. That left only one choice.

I got out my bed roll and spread it across the floor. I got inside it and zipped it up around me.

I tried my hardest to get to sleep, I really did, but I just couldn't. Even though I had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, I still couldn't sleep. It seemed as if something was missing.

After an indeterminable amount of time, I heard the door open. I knew that it was Naruto because I could smell him. However, I didn't want him to hurt me by being cold, so I pretended to be asleep.

"Stop pretending to be asleep. It won't work with you. And why are you trying to sleep on the floor?" Came Naruto's voice. To say that I was shocked he could see through my act so easily would have been the understatement of the century.

"How did you know that I wasn't asleep?" I asked.

"The same way that you know. I can hear your heart rate and breathing." Naruto said. It took a moment for that to sink in, but I didn't have any choice other than t9o accept it.

"I see. You always seem to surprise me. I thought that only the Inuzukas were that sensitive to sound." I said. Naruto's eyes widened and I thought that I had never been happier in my entire life. Naruto wasn't being cold anymore.

"I have secrets that not a lot of people know." Naruto said.

"Like having the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you?" I asked out loud before I could stop myself. I cringed slightly, expecting the outburst that I knew had to be coming.

"How did you find out about that? You must hate me now." Naruto said, much to my surprise. He sounded so heartbroken that I felt my own heart clench in response.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Your scent sometimes reminds me of a fox. Couple that with the fact that no one seems to appreciate all that you do for the village, and I kinda guessed. And Naruto, I could never hate you." I said, letting some of my own pain enter my voice. I turned my head so that he couldn't see the tears that had fallen.

I got out of my bed roll and was headed towards the door when a hand on my wrist stopped me. With that one simple touch, I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to shake with the effort of not making any noise.

When Naruto's arms wrapped around me, I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around him in return. As soon as I let out a single sob, I suddenly couldn't stop. I buried my face into his neck and let out all of the sadness that I had kept locked away in my heart.

Naruto let me sob into his neck for a few minutes before he started to pull back slightly. I started to panic because I thought that he was going to leave me. My fears were chased away when Naruto cupped my cheeks. I stopped sobbing uncontrollably, but I still cried steadily. There didn't seem to be anything that I could to stop the tears.

Naruto looked deeply into my eyes and I tried to quickly hide my emotions so that he wouldn't be able to see how much I truly cared for him, but I didn't think I did it fast enough. When Naruto moved again, it was with a smile. He moved closer to me and, coupled with the fact that he was smiling, confused me for a minute.

When Naruto's lips connected with mine, I quickly stopped crying. I felt my eyelids flutter closed on their own accord. A second later, I was kissing him back. Naruto sighed and relaxed into my arms. After a minute, we broke apart. I stared into his eyes, wonder clearly evident in my gaze.

"There now. Is that better? What caused that anyway?" Naruto asked softly.

"I was afraid that I had lost you. You seemed so mad and hurt when you caught Jiraiya kissing me. He only wanted to test something." I said.

Naruto looked like he was going to try and get what Jiraiya wanted out of me, but he let the matter slide.

"I'm sorry that you have been in so much pain. When I heard your howl, I felt my heart almost break. I love you. I have for years." Naruto said.

His declaration of love overpowered my embarrassment at him recognizing the howl was mine. I flushed happily and gave my first truly heartfelt smile in what felt like ages.

"I love you too Naruto." I simply said. Naruto smiled, but I saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Is that why you kissed me last night?" Naruto asked. I blushed and felt my eyes bulge out of my sockets.

"You were awake? I could have sworn that you were asleep." I said. Naruto started to laugh.

"I was asleep. It was a very vivid dream, so I guessed that my subconscious had some outside help. You just confirmed it." Naruto said.

"That was unfair! By the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" I asked. I smirked when he blushed.

"What exactly did I say?" He asked. I laughed at his tone of voice, but answered nonetheless.

"Not much. You just asked why I didn't love you. I told you that I did and then you asked me to kiss you and I eagerly did so." I replied. Naruto's blush deepened, but he still laughed with me when I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Once I calmed down, I literally staggered a bit. All of my sleepless nights and tossing and turning suddenly caught up with me. Naruto's arms steadied me. I saw the concern in his eye and smiled in response.

"Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well lately and it all just came rushing at me. I swear I could sleep standing right now. I think I am going to go to sleep now." I said groggily.

I staggered past Naruto and went to my bed roll. Just as I was about to get into it, Naruto spoke.

"What do you think you are doing? You are sleeping with me. Get your butt over on the bed." Naruto said. I eagerly did as I was told.

When I got in the bed, my head hit the pillow and I was instantly out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, there was something that was radiating heat right next to me. I instinctively snuggled closer to it. When arms that I didn't even realize were around me tightened, I felt my body tense a bit. Then I remembered what had happened the previous day.<p>

I never thought that I could be so happy, but I was wrong. I had everything that I could ever want all wrapped up in the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty beside me. I never thought that it was possible to love someone with every fiber in your being. I thought that was something only in romance novels (and I have read my fair share). And yet, I found myself doing just that. This one person was causing me to rethink everything.

I was shaken out of my musing because Naruto chose that moment to start to wake up. I turned to face him and watched as his beautiful cerulean eyes opened. He blinked a couple of times and smiled. I smiled back at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well?" I asked. Naruto yawned cutely before answering.

"Like a rock. I haven't slept that well in ages." He said. He started to laugh and the sound went straight to my groin, reminding me that I was still very much in heat.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you go shower first while I get everything packed back up and ready to go?" I suggested. I needed to take care of my problem, but I already knew that masturbating wouldn't help at all. I would have to suffer through it but that didn't mean that Naruto had to know that I was suffering. Knowing him, he would probably try to help me with my problem. I didn't want to do anything like that with him until I was absolutely certain that he wanted to, so I kept my mouth shut.

"All right. I won't be long." Naruto said. He gave me one last kiss and headed towards the bathroom.

I found myself staring at his ass again. I cursed under my breath, completely forgetting that Naruto had very sensitive hearing. When I remembered, I blushed because I knew that he had heard it. Naruto just kept going, but I would have bet everything that I had that he was smirking.

Once I heard the bathroom door close, I got up. I looked down at the rather obvious bulge in my pants. I quickly repositioned my aching member and, when I got it to my satisfaction, I gathered everything up and put them in the backpacks.

By the time that I heard the water go off in the bathroom, I was just getting done. What surprised me was when Naruto wrapped his bare arms around me. I didn't even hear the bathroom door open.

I turned around to face Naruto and was about to hug him back when I got a good look at his body. He was naked save for a towel around his waist. It struck me how easy it would be to reach down and take off the towel, exposing him completely to me.

It took nearly everything I had just to hug him back and nothing else.

"Sorry for the lack of clothing. I got out of the shower and realized that I forgot to bring in my clothes. Are my clothes in my bag?" Naruto asked. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. He smiled his thanks and kissed me.

He walked over to the bed where I had put his bag. He got out a selection of clothes and, instead of going back to the bathroom to change like I was expecting, he took off the towel right in front of me. I barely held back a groan at the sight. He had his back to me so all I could see was his perfectly sculpted ass, but that was enough to set my imagination on fire and for my erection to start to leak. I nearly lost my mind, but I managed to contain myself.

I quickly composed my features so that Naruto wouldn't suspect anything. When Naruto turned around, he had boxers on. I didn't know if I should be grateful for that or not. On one hand, I wanted to see how big Naruto was, but on the other hand, I didn't think I would have been able to contain my rapidly growing desire.

Naruto quickly got completely dressed and then we were off. It was a bit hard for me to move with my huge arousal, but I didn't have much of a choice. If Naruto noticed that I was moving a bit slower than usual, he didn't say anything. I felt his gaze on me a few times but he would always look the other way when I tried to catch his gaze.

Even with my slower speed, we still made great time. We were halfway back home when we ran into a group of bandits. They were so silent and I was so occupied with my thoughts that when I finally caught their scent, it was already too late.

"Well well boys. Looks like today is just not your day. Hand over all of your things or we take your stuff by force." A man said who I assumed was the leader.

Naruto and I shared a look and got into our battle stances. The leader merely shook his head, laughed shortly, and whistled.

To my dismay, another thirty or so bandits dropped down from the trees. They all looked tough and most had swords strapped to their backs. They unstrapped their sword and stood ready to attack.

When the first guy rushed at Naruto and me, the fight broke out.

I cursed myself; I was all clumsy and such because of my erection that just simply would not go away.

At first, everything seemed to be going good. Then a guy rushed me from behind while I was occupied with three guys in front of me. All four of these bandits had two swords, so it was taking a toll on me to dodge all of their attacks. I noticed the guy rushing me from behind at the last second and just barely managed to doge it in time. However, I was unbalanced and tripped on an exposed root. I landed on my back and the bandits were on me in a fraction of a second.

All four of them raised their weapons and brought them down with blurring speed. There was no way I could dodge all of them. The swords were coming from every direction.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes and gasped out loud at what I saw.

Naruto was above me and there was a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He smiled at me and bent him lips towards mine. When he kissed me, I could taste his blood. I sobbed into his mouth and he collapsed against me. There was nothing I wanted to do more than stay here with him, but a voice blew that thought to hell.

"Well, it seems we just killed a faggot. After we take care of this one, I'll buy everyone a round." The bandit leader said. His voice raised an anger in me that I had never felt before. It blotted everything else out. I felt my claws and fangs grow longer. My hair started to get wilder. I knew that my reflexes would be like never before.

I gingerly moved Naruto off of me and stood up. I saw the leader start to walk off and that made my anger raise another level.

"Where the hell do you think you are going coward?" I growled out. I wanted him to face me so that I could tear his face off.

I saw him tense his back and almost turn around, but then I saw him relax. He started laughing.

"I know what you're doing. I would prefer not to get my hands dirty, especially with the blood of a faggot. How about this, if you kill all of my men, then you can have a go at me." He said and started walking again.

I looked at his men and saw some of them shift uneasily, almost as if they were horribly scared of me. I felt a perverse satisfaction in that fact.

"Well? Who'd gonna die first?" I asked. I saw them hesitate before a brae and very very stupid soul spoke up.

"Come on lads. If we all rush him at once, there is no way he can survive." The man said. I located him in the crowd and felt my overgrown fur bristle. He was one of the ones that had hurt Naruto! I was going to make him pay dearly for all that he had done.

Apparently, what he said made sense to the other men because they squared their shoulders and had this annoying air of confidence.

_'I am so going to kick their asses!' _I screamed in my head. I let a feral smile grace my face just as all of the guys around me let out their battle cries.

In my eyes, everything was moving in slow motion. My stubborn erection seemed to have gone away so I moved surely and easily.

It was extremely easy to dodge every attack. My claws were extremely deadly and I got all of them in a matter of minutes. After that was done, I set off, following the bandit leader's scent.

I found him about a quarter of a mile from the camp clearing. He took one look at me and bolted. As I chased him, I realized that I was moving a lot faster than I used to.

I caught up to him easily and pounced him. I flipped him mid-air and he landed heavily on his back. I wanted him to see me when I killed him.

"P-please! D-don't K-kill me!" He screamed. I silenced him by sinking my fangs into his neck. I ripped his throat out and stood up.

I watched as his crimson blood soaked into the earth. I remembered that I had left Naruto back at the clearing. I took one last look at the dying man and left.

I immediately went to Naruto when I got to the clearing. I gathered him into my arms and couldn't stop my tears. My claws and fangs remained out but I didn't feel any anger anymore.

A sound so miraculous stopped my crying and opened the door for hope to enter. I put my ear to his chest and it was there. His heart was still beating. It was faint, but it was definitely there.

I forced back my tears again and gathered him into my arms. I cradled him close to my chest and started running. If there was one person that could save Naruto, it was Tsunade.

* * *

><p>With my newfound speed, I made it back to Konoha in half an hour. I ran straight past the gate guards, who looked at me with wide eyes.<p>

I ran straight to the Hokage's office and opened the door without even knocking. Tsunade stood up at the disregard for privacy, but I didn't care. She saw Naruto in my arms and the blood that was all over me.

"Set him on the ground. There isn't enough time for us to take him to the hospital." Tsunade said. I did what I was told and stepped back. Tsunade immediately got to work. When I saw Naruto's back, I nearly vomited. There were multiple cuts on his back. They all looked to be about an inch in length, but I knew that they had to be pretty deep. His entire back was covered in blood. It was a wonder he was still alive at all, what with all of the blood that he had lost.

Tsunade cursed. "SHIZUNE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her assistant appeared and gasped when she got a good look at Naruto.

"Shizune, I need warm water, a wash cloth, and some disinfectant. Quickly!" Tsunade ordered. Shizune rushed past me and I just stood Tsunade noticed me and gave me a forced smile.

"Naruto will be fine Kiba. You need to go home and shower. That is an order." Tsunade said. I nodded in understanding and forced myself to speak.

"Will I be able to come back afterwards?" I asked. I didn't want to leave Naruto while he was like this.

Tsunade looked like she was about to say no, but then she nodded. I smiled my thanks and left.

The walk back to my house seemed to take a lot longer than usual. I noticed that everyone seemed to be avoiding me. Then I remembered that my claws and fangs still hadn't gone back to normal. It was no wonder they were avoiding me.

When I walked in the door, I leaned against it for a minute.

"Welcome home little bro! How did the mission go?" Hana asked from the kitchen. When I didn't say anything, I heard her take a big breath through her nose. I heard something clatter to the floor and Hana appeared in my line of sight a second later. She took in my appearance and gasped.

"Mom! Get down here! NOW!" Hana yelled. I heard a door upstairs open and heard my mom's voice.

"What the hell Hana? I was almost... asleep." She finished when she finally got a good look at my appearance. Her mouth dropped a bit as she examined the blood on my clothes.

"What happened son? Is that your blood? And what happened with your teeth and claws?" She asked in a rush. I raised a hand, which was still glistening with Naruto's fresh blood, to stop her. I was suddenly drop dead tired again.

"It isn't my blood. I will explain everything once I have showered. I need to get all of this blood off of me." I said. I saw that mom visibly relaxed.

"All right. When you are done, get back down here. I need to know what happened to you. You seem so... different." She said. I decided not to comment on that because I knew that I would break down. I wanted to be alone when that happened.

When I walked into my room, Akamaru immediately started to ask questions. I simply told him that I would answer all of his questions when I was done showering. I told him to go downstairs and wait for me there with Hana and mom. Akamaru didn't look like he liked it, but he seemed to sense that it wouldn't be wise of him to push me.

I got some random clothes and, being careful not to get any blood on the fresh clothes, made my way to the bathroom.

I turned the water on and got undressed while I was waiting for the water to warm up. I threw the bloody clothes in the trash because I knew that I wouldn't ever wear them again.

As I stood under the warm spray of water, I started to cry again. I had kept everything bottled up ever since Naruto got hurt and I just couldn't do it anymore. My mind didn't help either. It kept showing me Naruto's mutilated body. I kept crying and crying until I had nothing left. Once I was absolutely certain that I wasn't going to break down again, I scrubbed myself raw. I couldn't believe that I had killed all of those people.

"Am I some kind of monster?" I asked into thin air. I wasn't expecting an answer, so it didn't surprise me when I didn't get one. I stayed under the water for a moment more before finally stepping out.

All of my movements felt almost mechanic. I dried myself off, but it almost felt like it was another person controlling my body. It felt the same way as I was getting dressed. I just didn't know if I was ever going to be the same.

When I got downstairs, Hana, Akamaru, and mom were already there. They turned my way when I walked in and kept their gazes on me when I sat down. I saw the worried look in all of their eyes, but I couldn't find it in me to try and reassure them.

"Tell us everything from the beginning." Hana said. I nodded and collected the experience before speaking.

* * *

><p>When I was finished, there were a few minutes of silence before mom spoke again.<p>

"I knew it. I saw the way that you looked at Naruto. It looked like you would give your life to protect him without a second though. That would explain your appearance. When an Inuzuka has Imprinted on someone and that someone is in danger, the Inuzuka's claws and teeth become deadly weapons for protecting your Imprint. Since you are in heat, it seems that it might have progressed the heat. Usually, your appearance would look like this, but not until the very end of mating season. You only did what your instincts were telling you to do. There is nothing you should be worried about. Naruto will get better. Now, having said that, I know that you will still worry. You're stubborn like that. Just don't hurt yourself by stressing too much. Now go. I'm sure that you want to go and see how he is doing." Mom said. Hana and Akamaru nodded their agreement. Well, Akamaru barked his, but the intent was still clear.

I didn't have to be told twice. I got my things and left. It was a bit of a long walk to the Hokage's mansion, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to hear that Naruto had died, and he looked so close to death before that I was procrastinating a bit.

_'Keep it together Kiba. Everything will be fine. You don't need to worry so much.' _I thought. I kept up that pep talk all of the way to the Hokage's mansion.

When I walked into Tsunade's office, I started to panic. Naruto wasn't in there anymore. I saw Tsunade and frantically made my way over to her.

"Where is he? What happened to Naruto?" I asked in a single breath.

"We managed to close the wounds and decided to move him to the hospital after I repaired the internal damage." Tsunade said. I didn't like the sound of 'internal damage'.

"What do you by internal damage? And why didn't the Nine Tails fix it?" I asked. She looked at me with an exasperated look in here eye.

"How did you find out about that?" She asked.

"I figured it out. He sometimes smells like a fox. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Now, will you answer my questions?" I asked. I was way beyond caring about being respectful.

"Well, Naruto had a punctured lung and kidney. I needed to fix that before anything else. As to the whole Nine Tails thing, it would appear that he was using all of his chakra to constantly create new red blood cells. If he had spent any of his chakra to repair Naruto's wounds, Naruto would have certainly bled out and died. In reverse, if you hadn't gotten here so fast, he still would have died. Good thing you were close to the village, huh?" She said.

"I wasn't. I was halfway between here and theLandofTea." I said. Tsunade stared at me with unconcealed shock written across her face.

"You're joking, right? Naruto's wounds couldn't have been more than 45 minutes old. How did you get here so fast?" She asked. I heard the awe in her voice and, once upon a time, I would have loved being able to impress her but I felt nothing at that moment.

"I ran as fast I could." I simply said. When Tsunade heard that, her eyes bulged out of their sockets and her jaw dropped. I could tell that she knew that I wasn't exaggerating.

"Unbelievable! I don't think even Lee without his weights could have covered that distance in that short of a time. How did you do it?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure. May I go and see Naruto now?" I asked. That was all that mattered to me.

"I don't see a problem with that. However, the Nine Tails sees to have put Naruto in an unconscious state. We have no idea how long it will take before Naruto wakes up." Tsunade said. I took the news in as best as I could. After all, what else could I do?

It didn't take very long for me to get to the hospital. I knew that it was past visiting hours, but the nurses took one look at me and led me to Naruto's room without a single word. Apparently, they had been expecting me.

When I saw Naruto, who looked so broken and vulnerable on the hospital bed, I let out a little sob. I turned to thank the nurse, but she was already gone.

My eyes made their way back to Naruto and I forced myself to move. There was a comfy looking chair right next to Naruto's bed and I sat in it, taking Naruto's hand in my own in the process. I was surprised at cold he was. His hand felt like ice.

_'I can't leave him here like this. I won't. I am going to stay here until he wakes up. If they don't like it, then they can fuck off.' _I decided.

* * *

><p>It took three days for Naruto to wake up. In that time, the only time that I left his side was to use the restroom and to take a quick shower.<p>

On the third day, Naruto's hand had gone back to the temperature that I remembered. It gave me hope again.

When I heard Naruto's breathing and heart rate pick up, I knew that he was going to wake up. I sat up straighter, but then I remembered my appearance. In the entire time I had been in the hospital, my features hadn't changed. I knew that it was because I was in heat, but I still had fangs and claws.

I quickly put my hand over Naruto's eyes. I knew that he would probably freak out, but I didn't want him to be scared of me when he first woke up.

To my surprise, when Naruto woke completely up, he was completely calm. It was almost as if he was used to having someone covering his eyes.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" I asked. My voice was gravelly because I hadn't said much in the three days that I had been there.

"Of course I can Kiba. The bigger question is: why are you covering my eyes?" Naruto asked. I almost lost everything just hearing his voice.

"Well, I look a lot different. I didn't want you to freak out. I wanted to talk to you first." I said. I hesitantly took my hand away from his eyes. I watched as he blinked his eyes open and focused on me.

"Wow Kiba. You look fucking sexy." Naruto said. That statement surprised me so much that I started to laugh.

"Hey Kiba, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is the bandits." Naruto said. I immediately stopped laughing. I didn't want to tell him what I had done, but I refused to lie to him.

Once I told him everything about the bandits, leaving out the fact that I was in heat and that I had Imprinted on him, I couldn't look him in the eyes. I was scared that he would hate me for taking so much human life.

"Kiba. It's okay. Please look at me." Naruto said. The loving tone in his voice caused something inside of me to snap.

"I haven't even told you the worst thing! I've Imprinted on you! There is no one that will ever be as right for me as you are! It will always be you! It's always been you! And to top it off, I'm in heat! It was so difficult for me to control myself at the hotel and then you go and get knocked unconscious for three days! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! If I hadn't been in heat, I would have been able to smell them before I saw them! Or at the least been able to dodge those attacks! Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt! I've been sitting here this entire time! I couldn't leave you!" I sobbed out before I broke down.

I felt Naruto grab my hand. However, I wasn't expecting him to tug on it with all of his strength. I got yanked towards him and landed on the bed with him. He hugged me closer to his body and I went willingly. I just wanted to be close to the one person I loved most in the world.

It took me awhile to calm down, but I eventually did. Naruto just kept petting my hair soothingly.

"There. Better?" Naruto asked. I nodded and Naruto smiled at me.

"I'm afraid that I haven't been completely honest with you either. When the Nine Tails was sealed inside of me, he changed me a bit. I am half fox, much like you are half wolf. I have heightened senses like you and I go into heat. As a matter of fact, I am in heat right now. Now, for the most important thing. Did you ever wonder how I got to you so fast?" Naruto asked.

I was still trying to process everything he had said so it took a minute for everything to settle. When it did, the revelation shocked me so much that I couldn't even speak. Naruto must have known that I came to the conclusion because he nodded his head.

"It's true. The reason I was able to get to you so fast is the same reason you were able to get me back to the village so fast. I've Imprinted on you." Naruto said. I started to cry again, but this time it was because I was so happy. I captured his lips with mine in a much needed kiss.

The kiss probably would have gone on for a long time, but it was cut short by a cough from the doorway. We reluctantly broke apart and faced the door. Tsunade was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"As cute as this is, I need to check Naruto. With luck, we will be able to discharge you today." Tsunade said. I flashed her a grateful smile and got up from the bed.

"I'll be waiting outside." I said, giving Naruto one last smile, which he instantly returned.

* * *

><p>An hour later and I was walking with Naruto back to his apartment. I was still dumbfounded at his healing abilities. When they took off the bandages around his back, it looked like nothing had happened.<p>

The nurses didn't find anything wrong with Naruto, so they let him go. I was walking with him because I didn't want to leave him just yet, but I was seriously starting to regret that decision.

It seemed like Naruto was doing everything in his power to turn me on even more that I already was. He was swaying his hips a bit and was giving me the most seductive smile that I had ever seen.

When we got to his apartment, I started to say that I should head home, but Naruto wasn't having any of that. He silenced the words on my tongue by kissing me. I whimpered into the kiss and started to shake with the effort of controlling myself.

"Why are you shaking Kiba?" Naruto asked huskily. I shivered a bit harder, but still managed to respond.

"I'm shaking because I'm having a hard time controlling my lust." I got out. I didn't miss the mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes as he leaned closer to my lips again.

"Well then, maybe you should stop trying to control it." He said against my lips. His hand snaked between our bodies and cupped my erection. That was all it took for most of my self control to snap.

"Let's get in your apartment. Now!" I said. Naruto seemed more than eager to comply. He fished out his keys and opened the door in record time. As soon as he was inside, I pounced him, closing the door behind me.

I grabbed Naruto and kissed him hard. I shoved him against the wall and started to undress him. Normally, I would have taken my time, but I need him so badly that I barely had the self control to take off his clothes without ripping them, let along take it slow. Naruto started to undress me as well and we were both naked in a matter of minutes.

"We... need... to... go... to... the... bedroom" Naruto said between kisses. I nodded impatiently and followed him.

Naruto put on a burst of speed and disappeared behind a door. I opened the door and almost came at the sight before me.

Naruto was lying on the bed and, when he saw that I was looking at him, he spread his legs, proudly displaying his leaking erection. His entire body was dusted with the pink flush of arousal. I looked at his hooded eyes and my body moved of its own accord.

I hovered over Naruto and kissed him fiercely for a minute before moving to his neck. I found his pulse point and started to suck on it with all of my might. Naruto apparently liked it, if the loud moan that he gave me was any indication.

I continued to suck on his neck for a bit before I resumed my descent down again. When I reached his nipples, I took one of them in my mouth and tweaked the other one with my fingers. Naruto practically screamed and his body arched into the stimulation that I was giving it.

_'Sensitive nipples. I'll have to remember that.' _I thought.

I didn't spend too long on his hardened nubs because I was starting to get impatient.

When my mouth reached his erection, I put three fingers at his mouth. He took them into his mouth just as I took his erection in mine.

Naruto moaned around my fingers and sucked on them eagerly. When I felt that they were slick enough, I took them out and released his dick.

Naruto whined but shivered when I placed one of my fingers at his entrance. I circled it with my click digit and I watched as Naruto's eyes rolled back into his skull. He shuddered and I took that as a sign to push my finger in.

When Naruto felt the finger enter him, his eyes snapped open and he let out a loud moan. I smirked and started to thrust it in and out at a fast pace. Naruto thrust back against it and I placed a second finger at his entrance and pushed it in. Naruto's face showed no pain, but I saw some slight discomfort in his cerulean orbs.

"You okay Naruto?" I asked. Naruto nodded and I started to stretch my fingers. His muscles put up a bit of a fight, but I was persistent and they eventually started to loosen up.

When I felt like I could add the third finger without causing him any pain, I added it to the mix. Naruto moaned lightly and started to thrust back against my fingers again. I let him got at it for a minute, just enjoying the show, but I still needed him.

When I pulled my fingers out, Naruto whined loudly. I realized that my cock was still dry, so I quickly spit on my palm. I coated my cock as evenly as I could without succumbing to the pleasure that I felt. When I was done, I looked at Naruto's panting form and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Are you ready for me Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes! Just put it in! Please!" Naruto begged. I couldn't say no to that, so I put my head at his entrance.

At Naruto's go ahead, I bore my weight down against the resistance that his entrance was giving me. When my head slipped in, I chanced a glance at Naruto. He didn't look like he was in any pain, so I started to push in further. Naruto wrapped his legs around me and forced me to go faster.

Once I bottomed out, I couldn't stop. I started to pound into him like there was no tomorrow. Naruto started to moan uncontrollably and it only made me go even faster.

Even when I went as fast and as hard as I possibly could, it still wasn't enough. I needed more. I changed angles and was shocked when Naruto started to spasm underneath me. I felt his come hit my chest and Naruto screamed my name at the top of his lungs. His scream coupled with his squeezing internal muscles caused my own release.

My scream of Naruto's name was so loud that it echoed inside the apartment while I painted his insides with my essence.

After I was finally spent, I collapsed next to Naruto and grabbed him. He was so close to sleep that he could only say three words, but they meant so much to me that I didn't care.

"I love you." He said. Then he was out. I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I said before following him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: WOW! This was by far my longest one shot. Thank you for reading this story and I hoped that you liked it.<strong>


End file.
